Sequel In My Dream KyuMin GS
by Diniaulicious
Summary: "kalau kau tidak menjaganya baik baik! Aku akan mengambilnya kembali! Dan aku akan membawanya pergi menjauh dari dirimu, bahkan kehidupan mu! Tak akan ku biarkan ia kembali padamu, dan tak akan ku biarkan kau mendapatkannya kembali! Jadi sebaiknya jaga dia dan buat dia bahagia! Kau membuat dia bahagia saja tidak bisa! Semua peringatan yang kuberikan tadi, akan benar benar terjadi


Title : Warning In my dream.

Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance, Genderswitch

Rated : T

Point of view : Sungmin

Warning: Genderswitch! Typo(s)! Aneh, jelek, karya lama tanpa editing. Dan segala yang menjadi kekurangan seorang author. _Italic fir dream side_

Summary :

"kalau kau tidak menjaganya baik baik! Aku akan mengambilnya kembali! Dan aku akan membawanya pergi menjauh dari dirimu, bahkan kehidupan mu! Tak akan ku biarkan ia kembali padamu, dan tak akan ku biarkan kau mendapatkannya kembali! Jadi sebaiknya jaga dia dan buat dia bahagia! Kau membuat dia bahagia saja tidak bisa! Semua peringatan yang kuberikan tadi, akan benar benar terjadi!"

Happy reading.. ^^

~~~_"apa kau bisa membuatnya bahagia? Ingat ya kalau kau gagal membuatnya bahagia.. siap siap saja, aku akan membawa dia! Kalau kau tidak menjaganya….."_~~~

DEG!

"huffth, hosh hosh.." aku terbangun dari mimpiku, dan mengatur nafasku. Ternyata hanya mimpi, tapi suara apa itu? bukan apa,, tapi tepatnya siapa? Suara seorang yeoja… Kenapa tiba tiba suara itu muncul dalam mimpiku?

"…siap siap saja aku akan membawa dia"

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. Ku tatap suami ku kini yang tengah tertidur di sampingku. Apa yang yeoja maksud itu, adalah Kyuhyun? Suamiku?

Entahlah, yang jelas saat ini aku bahagia bersamanya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pagi tiba ku buka mataku perlahan. Tak ada Kyuhyun di sampingku, mungkin dia mandi.. aku pun berniat beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaiannya, namun saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang berat menindih kepalaku, kepalaku sulit sekali di angkat, sangat berat. Tiba-tiba nyeri menyebar keseluruh tubuhku pandangan mataku buram, ku meringis kesakitan. Namun tiba-tiba seakan-akan sesuatu yang hangat memelukku.

"gwaenchanayo?" suara Kyuhyun, rupanya Kyuhyun yang memelukku

Aku berusaha tersenyum hangat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sudah siang, aku yang tadinya tertidur lagi, kembali bangun. Mungkin Kyuhyun belum pulang? Tadi pagi, ia sempat memaksa untuk menemani ku yang ku rasa kurang baik hari ini, tapi aku melarangnya, dan tetap memaksanya untuk kuliah, sedangkan aku, hari ini aku izin dengan dosenku.

Setelah istirahat, aku merasa sedikit lebih membaik di banding tadi pagi, ku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju keluar kamar.

Ku ambil segelas air dari meja makan, ku teguk hingga habis dan…

"TING TONG" suara bel pintu rumah, ternyata ada tamu di luar, aku segera membuka kan pintu untuknya yang menunggu dibukakan pintu.

"CKLEK"

Seorang yeoja tinggi, cantik, anggun, namun terlihat angkuh berdiri didepanku, dengan dua buah koper besar di tangan kiri dan kanannya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kini yeoja itu duduk di sampingku, aku hanya menatapnya bingung sedari tadi. Setelah membuka pintu, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dan menuju ke kamar tamu, lalu kini duduk di sampingku di ruang keluarga, sambil memegang remote tv, dan mengganti chanel sana sini.

Siapa dia? Apa ini yang selalu dilakukannya ketika bertamu? Masuk ke rumah orang seenaknya, dan merasa rumah ini adalah miliknya sendiri. Apa dia tak salah rumah? Tapi kelihatannya dia sudah hapal betul seluk beluk isi rumah ini? apa dia pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya? Tapi kurasa tak mungkin, karena rumah ini kan appanya kyuhyun yang membuatnya.

Atau, apa dia kenal kyuhyun? Mungkin? Mungkin dia teman akrabnya kyuhyun? Atau kakaknya? Atau.. jangan jangan, dia adalah manta….. positive thinking minnie!

"aku pula…."

"kyuhyun!" pekik yeoja ini berlari ke arah kyuhyun yang baru pulang, aku tak berani menatap yeoja ini memeluk kyuhyun mesra, aku hanya membuang muka, namun tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"kau….."

"ingat ya! panggil dengan namaku saja!" seru yeoja itu memotong kata-kata kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Kelihatannya mereka dekat sekali.

"tidak enak pada istriku, lepaskan chulie…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yeoja itu namanya Heechul, dia datang dari Perancis, ia orang korea, namun sejak kecil dia tinggal di Paris, dan ini adalah kepulangannya ke korea untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, tujuannya kali ini sepertinya adalah mengenal kota Seoul, terlihat dari gelagatnya, yang memandang takjub pada setiap pemandangan di kota Seoul.

Hari ini adalah hari ke tujuh dia menginap di sini. Keliahatannya,, bukan,, bukan kelihatan lagi, nyatanya dia memang dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Aku senang, aku bisa mengenal teman dekat kyuhyun.. mungkin? Tapi sifatnya sangat angkuh padaku, entahlah aku merasa seperti itu, aku juga merasa, dia selalu menjauhkan ku dengan kyuhyun. Karenanya, dalam satu hari aku hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun dua sampai tiga kali saja. Bahkan untuk merasakan kecupan di keningku setiap malam saja rasanya sulit sekali, dia selalu memaksa Kyuhyun menemaninya nonton dvd tiap malam. Padahal dalam satu minggu ini kondisi ku kurang membaik. Aku butuh Kyuhyun di sampingku, tapi, semua tidak sesuai dengan harapan ku.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pagi tiba, ku lihat, tak ada Kyuhyun di sampingku. Ku dudukkan diriku di kasur ini. tirai jendela sudah terbuka lebar. Cahaya matahari menembus jendela kaca yang berjejer di sana, menyinari sebagian kamarku yang gelap tanpa cahaya lampu. *sumpah bahasa gue apa banget*

"huffth,, dia pergi lagi.." desahku dengan nada yang kecewa.

"tidak untuk hari ini.." ucap seseorang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang.

"kyuhyun.." tebakku, dan benar saja, suamiku yang memelukku.

"bogoshipoyo.. hufth, lama sekali rasanya tidak memeluk mu seperti ini. rasanya rindu sekali" ujarnya mengeratkan peukkannya

"na do bogoshipo.." ucapku sambil membelai lembut wajahnya.

"kyuhyun~~ hari ini temani aku ke menara namsan.." tiba-tiba suara cempreng terdengar dari luar pintu kamar kami, heechul… dia langsung memasuki kamar kami tanpa izin, sialnya pintu kami tidak di kunci.

"hari ini aku ingin di rumah,, bersama istri ku.." tolak Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba mencium pipiku.

"aah, kyuhyun! Hari ini saja, kan aku nggak lama-lama juga di sini!" pinta heechul manja. Kulihat Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan dengan sifat Heechul.

"tidak!" bentak Kyuhyun. Aku terkejut mendengar bentakkannya, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"kau! Menyebalkan!" Heechul berlari keluar kamar kami. Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu, apalagi terlihat jelas, matanya memanas, dan sangat berair. Mungkin aku terlalu bodoh, merasa iba dengan dirinya yang kurasa benar-benar ingin menjauhkan aku dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika aku yang berada di posisinya barusan?

"kyu, kau,, membuatku terkejut.." ujarku tak dapat menahan kata-kata.

"hmm,, mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sifatnya" ucap Kyuhyun melembut sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

"aku harap itu yang pertama dan terakhir ya?" pinta ku

"ne chagi.." ujarnya tersenyum manis.

"sekarang temani dia, aku tak tega melihatnya tadi" pinta ku lagi, sejujurnya ada rasa yang menjanggal saat aku meminta ini padanya.

"tapi aku.." sanggahnya

"sekali ini saja,, demi aku.." bujukku, dengan nada memohon.

"huh,, demi kau? Baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir juga aku menemaninya. Ingat ini semua demi kau.."

"hmm, ne gomawoyo.."

Kyuhyun beranjak melepas pelukkan ku dan mengejar Heechul tadi, hah~ agak sesak rasanya. Kepalaku rasanya perih lagi, lebih perih dari kemarin-kemarin.

Aisshh! Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sekarang rasa sakitnya seperti menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Aku pun kembali menidurkan kepala dan tubuhku. Ku pejamkan mataku, meredam perih yang kurasakan.

Untungnya rasa kantuk segera membawaku ke alam mimpi. Dan sejenak melupakan rasa sakit itu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_~~~"apa kau bisa membuatnya bahagia? Ingat ya kalau kau gagal membuatnya bahagia.. siap siap saja, aku akan membawa dia! kalau kau tidak menjaganya baik baik! Aku akan mengambilnya kembali! Dan aku akan membawanya pergi menjauh dari dirimu, bahkan kehidupan mu! Tak akan ku biarkan ia kembali padamu, dan tak akan ku biarkan kau mendapatkannya kembali! Jadi sebaiknya jaga dia dan buat dia bahagia! Kau membuat dia bahagia saja tidak bisa! Semua peringatan yang kuberikan tadi, akan benar benar terjadi! kau tahu, kenapa aku bersikeras memperingatimu untuk membahagiakan Kyuhyun? Karena dia….."_

"ANDWAE!" jeritku.

Ashh,, mimpi itu datang lagi, suara siapa itu? kenapa setelah beberapa hari aku melupakan mimpi dan suara itu, hari ini malah datang lagi?

Kali ini kalimatnya semakin jelas, namun ada kalimat terakhir yang terputus saat aku terbangun,, haduh, entahlah,, aku takut sekali hari ini.

"hoekk.." haduh, perutku tiba-tiba sakit, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan lambungku? Ash, sepertinya maag ku kambuh lagi, pasti karena seminggu ini makan ku kurang teratur, aduh, jangan sampai aku sakit terus menerus seperti ini.

maklum ceritanya di situ cuacanya lagi kurang bagus, jadinya sungmin sakit mulu*coret*

Aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Mencari obat untuk membantuku menenangkan perutku ini.

Huffth.. lega rasanya setelah aku meminum obat pereda rasa sakit, karena aku tak dapat menemukan obat maag ku yang biasa ku minum.

Aku berniat kembali ke kamar ku, namun kuurungka niat ku saat aku mendengar suara dua orang sedang berbincang-bincang dari arah ruang tamu.

Rupanya hanya Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sedang berbicara. Ku putuskan kembali ke kamar ku.

"kenapa kau mau menikah dengannya?"

DEG!

Kenapa tiba-tiba Heecul menanyakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun?

"kau lupa ya, ini kan perjodohan, kalau aku menolak apa kata appa, bisa terlantar hidupku.." jawab Kyuhyun santai..

DEG! DEG!

"hah,, kau ini tidak pernah berubah, selalu memikirkan hidupmu.."

"Kalau aku tidak memikirkan hidup ku, mau jadi apa aku setelah lulus kuliah.. haha.."

Deg deg deg deg!

Suara tawa pada selingan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang bermaksud serius, aku tahu itu.. benarkah.. Kyuhyun menjalani kehidupan denganku, hanya karena tak ingin hidup sengsara?

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh, menerima pernikahan ini begitu saja.. dan yang lebih bodoh lagi.. Kenapa mudah bagi ku untuk mencintainya? Dia katakan cinta padaku saja belum pernah.. yang ku ingat.. kata cinta itu keluar dari mulutnya, hanya dalam mimpi ku..

Benar benar bodoh.. Mungkin setelah ini Kyuhyun akan menggungat cerai aku ke pengadilan..

Aku berniat berlari ke kamar sebelum Heechul mengutarakan kalimat pertanyaannya yang selanjutnya.

"tapi,, apa kau mencintainya?"

"aku? Mencintainya? TIDAK.."

Hiks.. aku berusaha menahan suara tangis saat aku mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kalau benar Kyuhyun tak mencintaiku.. jadi selama ini dia menyentuhku.. apa hanya nafsu belaka? Benarkah itu Kyu?

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin aku menikahinya jika aku tak mencintainya, hah, kau ini bertanya yang masuk akal sedikit lah.."

Rupanya kalimat Kyuhyun belum selesai, Kyuhyun melanjutkannya dengan santai.. Apa itu benar Kyu? Kau mencintaiku?

Lega rasanya, saat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, ku seka air mata ku yang sempat mengalir. Rasanya sudah cukup aku mendengar percakapan mereka, aku berjalan menuju kamar ku sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Heechul..

"ceritakan, bagaimana kau mencintainya? sebelum kau mengenalnya.."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

2 hari setelah ku dengar percakapan di antara Kyuhyun dan Heechul di ruang tamu itu, hati ku kini menjadi lebih tenang, apa lagi. Mungkin setelah percakapan itu, membuat dia tak mengekang Kyuhyun lagi.

2 hari ini Kyuhyun kembali menjalankan hari nya denganku seperti biasa, tapi dia juga tetap menemani Heechul berkeliling kota seoul..

Dan besok, adalah hari terakhirnya menginap di rumah kami. Aku harap sikapku yang sudah berusaha manis didepannya selama ini, cukup memuaskan hatinya, walau setiap tindakkanku selalu di anggap remeh dan di acuhkan olehnya. Tapi aku harus tetap memandangnya sebagai orang yang baik, karena memang itu sifat yang di tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kyuhyun.. aku pasti akan merindukanmu…" Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun, dan tentunya di balas oleh Kyuhyun

Ya,, benar hari ini adalah kembalinya dia pasa aktifitasnya di Perancis, kepulangannya ke Korea, hanya sampai pada hari ini dia menginap di rumah kami, dan kini tinggal menghitung menit saja, dia akan masuk ke pesawatnya.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik, cari lah pendamping yang teoat untukmu, agar dia bisa merubah sifat manjamu itu.." nasihat Kyuhyun pada Heechul, aku yakin tidak hanya itu yang ingin di katakan Kyuhyun, aku yakin, pasti masih banyak namun, Heechul keburu menghentikan suara Kyuhyun dengan suara Cemprengnya.

"Iyaa… ne… aku tau… sudah lah, kau sudah seperti eomma…" Heechul melepas pelukkannya pada Kyuhyun. Dan kini beralih memandangku sinis.

"ya! Lee Sungmin!" panggilnya dengan nada yang meninggi

"n.. ne.." ujar ku gugup, karena ia memanggilku dengan naa setinggi tiu.

"kau mencintai Kyuhyun kan?" Tanya Heechul tiba-tiba, jujur aku agak terkejut mendengar Heechul menanyakan itu, sejujurnya, pasti Heechul sudah tau jawaban ku.

"ne, aku mencintainya" jawab ku mantap.

"apa kau bisa membuatnya bahagia? Ingat ya kalau kau gagal membuatnya bahagia.. siap siap saja, aku akan membawa dia! kalau kau tidak menjaganya baik baik! Aku akan mengambilnya kembali! Dan aku akan membawanya pergi menjauh dari dirimu, bahkan kehidupan mu! Tak akan ku biarkan ia kembali padamu, dan tak akan ku biarkan kau mendapatkannya kembali! Jadi sebaiknya jaga dia dan buat dia bahagia! Kau membuat dia bahagia saja tidak bisa! Semua peringatan yang kuberikan tadi, akan benar benar terjadi" ancamnya.

Nada itu, dan kata-kata itu..

Pernah ku dengar sebelumnya..

Ya.. benar,, itu kan kata-kata yang…

"kau tahu, kenapa aku bersikeras memperingatimu untuk membahagiakan Kyuhyun?" Tanya nya lagi.

Aku menggeleng..

Benar! Ini adalah kalimat yang kudengar di mimpi ku! Jadi.. jadi benar itu adalah suaranya? Jadi peringatan ini pernah ku dengar sebelumnya di dalam mimpi ku? Hah,, benar, peringatan,, dalam mimipiku,, kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?

"karena,, dia.. kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun.. adalah dongsaeng ku ku satu satunya dan yang paling ku sayang.. aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyia-nyiakan adik kesayanganku yang tampan ini.. karena kau, aku jadi harus merelakan yang sebelumnya adalah milikku.. jadi karena Kyuhyun sudah berpindah tangan, kau harus membuat dia bahagia!" ujarnya cepat.

Dongsaeng?

Jadi? Selama ini Heechul adalah noonanya Kyuhyun?

Kenapa aku?

Ah,, benar,, memang benar aku bodoh! Kenapa tidak menyadarinya?! Wajah mereka memang mirip,, bahkan sangat mirip, apalagi ketika tersenyum..

Hah.. aku pikir, selama ini Heechul adalah…

"nona Cho,, pesawatnya berangkat 15 menit lagi, ayo cepat.." salah satu pengawal Heechul… ups.. heechul eonnie yang sengaja menjemputnya dari Perancis memanggil eonnie agar cepat masuk ke peawatnya.

Hupp..

Heechul eonnie memelukku, dan tentu aku balas pelukkannya.

"senang mendapat ipar seperti mu"

Itu kata terakhir yang kudengar darinya sebelum ia kembali ke Perancis..

Aku pasti akan merindukan mu eonnie, walau hanya terasa sebentar merasakan keakraban dengannya.

"ayo pulang,, hari yang melelahkan.." ujar Kyuhyun menarik tanganku

"huffth,, pasti aku akan merindukannya,, kau tau Kyu, sebelum dia bilang kau adalah dongsaengnya, aku pikir dia salah satu mantan mu.." ujar ku jujur pada kyuhyun.

"kau ini, ada ada saja,, kau itu yang pertama dan terakhir tau.." Kyuhyun menyiku pinggangku pelan.

"auuwwhh…" desah ku..

"eh? Gwaenchanayo? Apa sakit?" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit panic

"hmm.. aniy, gwaenchana, aku hanya bercanda.. hehe.." cengirku..

"aish, kau ini membuatku panik!" Kyuhyun kembali menggandengku ke mobil.

"Kyu.." panggil ku lagi..

"hmm.." Kyuhyun berehem, menyauti panggilanku..

"aku hamil.."

"mwoo?"

"3 minggu.."

Kyuhyun diam tidak meresponku lagi, dia menghentikan langkahnya, dan menunduk.

"Kyu?" aku ragu, jangan-jangan kyuhyun tak suka aku hamil secepat ini..

Hupp..

"AKU AKAN JADI AYAH! YUHUUU!" kyuhyun tibatiba menggendongku dan berteriak di bandara incheon..

Sebenarnya malu juga, tapi melihat Kyuhyun ternyata sebahagia ini, aku pun melupakan rasa malu ku, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berlari sambil menggendongku bak tuan putri di bandara ini.

Eonnie,, aku menepati janji bukan? Aku akan memberikan Kyuhyun anak..

Jika Eonnie masih di Seoul, kau bisa lihat kebahagiaan Kyuhyun sekarang ini..

Tapi walau aku sudah menepati janji, aku tak akan membiarkan janji itu terbengkalai setelah aku tepati..

Aku akan terus menjalani janji ini, membahagiakan Kyuhyun, sebisa dan semampu ku, sampai akhir hayatku..

_THE END_

Sequel of In My Dream..

Diniaulicious, December 28, 2010

Review Please :)


End file.
